Wake Me Up
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: Giving in to her desire, Caroline wakes up her lover in a creative manner one early morning. Oneshot. Smut.


**Inspiration struck and I just had to write it down. Basically no plot – just smut.**

**Oh, what a poet I am tonight. Leave a review and I'll love you forever.**

**And as always: a huge bear hug and thank you to my girl Jess (venomandchampagne) for the beta magic!**

**Enjoy!**

Sucking the last drop of blood out of the emergency blood bag Caroline opened the bin with her foot and elegantly threw the plastic into it.

Her hunger settled instantly as the blood flooded her system. By now she preferred drinking from the vein but a blood bag once in a while kept her cravings to a minimum, and this morning was just one of those days where she didn't have the energy to compel one of the maids to give a little donation.

Since she and Klaus were now a couple, she had found herself embracing her vampire side even more and now she felt no regrets from drinking straight from a pulsing vein. It was her basic nature; why fight such an urge?

Heading for their master bedroom, she strolled easily over the tiled kitchen floor. It amused her sometimes that Klaus had spent so much money on a new kitchen when they redecorated his New Orleans home since they never used the kitchen. Well, except for lovemaking. When they weren't travelling they would usually socialize in the Quarter or stay at home in the grand living room. Many nights had been spent there along with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah where many embarrassing stories of Klaus' past had been revealed much to Caroline's joy. She loved hearing of the many joyful moments the original siblings had shared together despite the circumstances of their rather violent lifestyle during the centuries.

When she reached the bedroom door she opened it slowly, careful not to wake Klaus. He was lying on his back in the middle of their king size bed, the golden morning light landing artistically on his lean figure. He looked like a god to her, lying there in white sheets with his muscular chest exposed to her liking, the elegant tattoo on his shoulder being the only darkness in an otherwise light scenery besides the dark wooden bedframe. His hair had grown to that length she loved so deeply, his natural curls dominating the locks she so regularly pulled on while making love to him. His chest rose and fell steadily, indicating he was in a heavy sleep, a rare sight.

For many years he had been a light sleeper, always one eye open by pure habit, but as time had passed and after he had realized that she wasn't going anywhere, ever, he had finally found peace and even if they didn't need sleep like the humans did, he was now a heavy sleeper because he felt calm enough to be so.

Taking in his handsome frame once again she noticed that the white cotton sheet only covered her favorite part of his body, beside his face, slightly, leaving her with a sudden desire for him. The blood in her system only enhanced it. She had needs and her vampirism only magnified that; plus he was a fantastic lover, the best she had ever had and ever would have. Why not submit to her desire for him?

Lifting her favorite of his Henley's, the navy one which intensified the blue in his eyes so well, over her head, tossing it to the floor, she walked slowly towards the bed, only wearing her panties.

He stirred in the bed, which made her stop all movement. She wanted, no _needed,_ the element of surprise. To her joy he stilled and dreamt on.

Silently she climbed on onto the four-poster bed, careful not to wake him. Again he began to move in his sleep but as soon her soft lips kissed their way up his torso, he calmed. When she reached his chest she sucked one of his nipples lightly, fully aware of how much he loved that particular move.

He hummed in delight, still asleep, and Caroline kissed her way up his torso, to his neck and ended at his mouth.

By now he was smirking, those raspberry lips set in their usual position.

"Mmmh, what a nice way to wake up." He mumbled against her lips before his tongue mingled with hers. As always, his tongue stroked hers perfectly, making sure to taste every single corner of her mouth and Caroline was sure that no one mastered the art of kissing like he did.

Reluctantly she broke their little oral dance only to place a sweet peck on his lips. If only he knew what she had planned for him; or for herself, really.

"Then you're gonna love this, Nik." She whispered seductively before climbing him further. Before he knew it, her panty-covered core was above his face, her arousal pretty obvious to his wolf senses, hanging thickly in the air.

Klaus was sure Caroline Forbes would be the death of him. Never had he met a partner that could match him sexually as she could. Thanks to her flexibility and his century long practice he was sure they had tried everything regarding sex. Until now. Of course he had gone down on her before, but not like this. Not with her above him and in complete control.

Looking him in the eye she lowered her core to his mouth and began grinding her hips against his face, making sure to rub the scent of her arousal into his very mind. She wanted to make sure he knew just much she craved him at this very moment, her lace panties only getting wetter with the thought of him.

He began stroking his mouth against her clothed sex, meeting dainty lace in return which sent a jolt of pleasure through him, making him harden underneath the cotton sheet. He loved how wet she always was for him and that he could feel that delicious moisture even through her underwear.

When his teeth began nipping over her clit through the material, she hissed in excitement. One thing was for sure: she needed an orgasm, now.

Before she could do anything about it herself, the sound of fabric being shredded apart filled her ears and within seconds his tongue was at her pussy, stroking her entrance with its standard masterful skills. His nose teased her clit with every lick of his tongue, making her gasp in need. His stubble scratched her sex and inner thighs in sinful ways, only magnifying the pleasure he was giving her.

While busy between her perfect folds he looked up to see his queen throwing her head back while palming her perfect breasts, gasping and swearing in euphoria. As much as he adored her smiles and laughter, this was beauty in its true form: a woman, _his woman_, flexing above him, sweaty and radiating with joy as he pleased her. The glow from her was unstoppable and he could swear that their bedroom lit up even more in her chase for that beloved climax even though the sun had risen in the sky.

"Klaus." She moaned loudly as she crashed, pinching her nipples between her feminine fingers while her king turned his attention to her sensitive little nub, flicking his tongue over it so fast that her orgasm prolonged for what seemed like years.

Feeling her shake on her way down from her high, he gently sat up in bed, which made her slide down into his lap. He captured her lips with his, smiling and humming into the kiss because she sure had got him in a certain mood. When a carnal whimper escaped her lips while kissing him deeply, he hardened even more, his erection begging for attention.

When she felt his want for her she couldn't help but giggle, that sweet, innocent laugh that only turned him on even more in a situation like this. Biting her lower lip she removed the cotton sheet and lowered herself onto him, humming in delight as he filled her.

Instinctively he rested his forehead against hers, kissing her lips sweetly as they started moving in sync. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him so he could be connected to her in more than one way. There was nothing like having Caroline in his arms while they made love. Her little hums and moans were music to his ears and with her he felt complete, whole. It was like she was made for him, both body and soul. She challenged him and matched him perfectly all at once. Now she was his only constant, the only person he could truly rely on because she had proven her loyalty multiple times.

Seeing a vulnerable look on his face, she cradled his gorgeous face in her hands, stilling the movements of her hips. "I love you, Nik." She declared, looking him straight in the eyes to prove her point before capturing his lips once again.

"And I you, Caroline." He stated after breaking their sweet kiss.

Seconds later her sweet smile turned into a wicked grin and she started rolling her hips again, gasping at the sensation of their current position.

While she rolled her hips faster and faster, he began thrusting upwards, desperate for his own release. Her hands found his, entwining their fingers in a loving embrace as they enjoyed one another. He grunted; he couldn't imagine that she could be both so gentle yet so demanding when they had sex. One moment she was innocent and the next needy and controlling.

In the chase of his own release, he flipped them over, placing their linked hands above her head as he pounded into her. The new position gave him control and the alpha within him craved it for the time being, and to his pleasure he had a free view of her breasts that were bouncing from their frantic lovemaking. He sucked and kissed the area around her collarbone, tasting sweat and hormones on his tongue.

"Yes." She moaned straight into his ear as she came hard, and a few thrusts later he joined her in that ecstasy high.

As she relaxed under him, trying to catch her breath, he kissed his way down to her nipple, sucking it gently only to kiss his way back up to her plump lips.

"You look exquisite, my love." He grinned against her lips, pulling out of her to lie by her side.

She snuggled into him, resting her chin on his chest. "No wonder since I have you as a lover." She replied sassily, laughing afterwards.

He tickled her sides, knowing how ticklish she was, loving how she squirmed under his touch.

"Stop it!" she yelled while chuckling.

He began tickling her again but was abruptly stopped when she flashed on top of him, keeping his hands above his head.

A smug smirk appeared on his lips; he had no protests about their current position. This was by far the best view a man could dream of. "I'm not going to touch you, sweetheart. I swear."

"As if, you know how ticklish I am."

"You have my word."

As she let go of his hands, he didn't move them. She remained in his lap, ready to prevent another attack from him at any second.

"Ah, for future reference, I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day. I'd say, let's make it a routine." He uttered, now caressing the soft skin at her hips.

Leaning close to him, brushing her nose against his, she used his own words with a seductive smirk on her face. "I'll take that as a challenge."

**Fin. The end. Das Ende. **

**Follow me on tumblr at klarolineeuphoria.**


End file.
